


Seeing Stars by mmmdraco [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Seeing Stars by mmmdraco read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Nase takes Akari to a telescope tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars by mmmdraco [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeing Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107787) by mmmdraco. 



**Title** : Seeing Stars  
 **Author** : mmmdraco  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akari/Nase  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Nase takes Akari to a telescope tower.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/676589)  
**Length** 0:01:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Seeing%20Stars%20by%20mmmdraco.mp3.zip)


End file.
